


goblin - a set of drabbles

by shikadai



Category: Korean Drama, 쓸쓸하고 찬란하神 - 도깨비 | Goblin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Funny, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikadai/pseuds/shikadai
Summary: i got bored and i'm in love w the drama goblin so here u go .. also most of these are lil number prompts from tumblr





	

**ji euntak & kim shin / angst**

**_“We’re not just friends and you fucking know it.”_ **

Euntak was not one to let such vulgar words come from her mouth, as her mother had raised her to always speak delicately and politely. Although it killed her to go against her mother’s teachings, there definitely comes a point where people just break and Euntak had reached that point.

“Since when did you start cussing?” Shin was completely going around her statement and this only pushed her more into the abyss of anger.

“Does that matter?” She screamed, running her fingers through her already messy hair and tugging slightly from frustration. “You can’t just avoid what I said like that!”

Shin took a deep breath, taking a moment to put his words together for once, rather than speaking his mind with no precaution.

“I know we’re not just friends, Euntak. I can’t deny the fact that we’re much closer than that, but there’s also things that you don’t understand,” Shin started, carefully piecing together each of his words as if he was putting together a million pieced puzzle.

Euntak instantly opened her mouth to respond, to question what she didn’t understand, but Shin was much quicker in taking away the space of air.

“I love you, and I mean that, but I can’t give you the love that I know you deserve. You deserve somebody your age, somebody you’ll be able to grow old with. You need a future that won’t be questioned or damaged by fate. That’s something I can’t give you. I’ve been here for nearly a thousand years, Euntak, and I’ve seen so many people come and go, but you… You’re the one person that I don’t want to see go. I’ve never loved somebody like I love you and I don’t think you understand that. You don’t understand that I distance myself for a reason. I can’t get attached to you, I just can’t.”

Silence overtook the room within a moment and it killed the both of them. They hated the tension that weaved its way around the space, it was encasing them in its grasp and squeezing them to the point where they couldn’t breathe.

Without even realizing it, tears began to creep down Euntaks face and normally she would’ve quickly wiped them away and forced them back, but not this time. She had to let Shin see what his words were doing to her, what their situation was doing to her.

 _What do I do? What do I say? How do I stop this pain from overtaking me?_ These thoughts ran through her brain at the speed of light as her senses to act were kicking in.

“I can’t stay here anymore,” she whispered, turning her back on Shin. “If I can’t be with you then I can’t be here. I will leave and we will forget each other and I will be happy.”

Leaving was the only thing she was positive would work. It would hurt them both at first, but she would find another and he would continue living as he had before the younger girl came into his life.

An hour or so later, Shin sat in the dining area alone. His head was buried in his palms as Euntak’s final words to him played over and over again in his head. “I wish I had been able to pull the sword out.”


End file.
